


Zombies Breaking Down Your Back Door (this is the way the world ends)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Hugs, Off-screen Character Death, Projekt Rev, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Frank would've laughed if you'd asked him about surviving the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Breaking Down Your Back Door (this is the way the world ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



 

Two years ago, Frank would've laughed if you'd asked him about surviving the zombie apocalypse. Laughed, and watched with a smile as Gee and Mikey started talking about _Dawn of the Dead_ , maybe would've been a little shit and thrown in some _28 Days Later_ to get the two of them really going. Ray would've slung an arm around his shoulder on the couch, and tossed out some quote from _Shaun of the Dead_ just to antagonize the brothers Way along with Frank. Hell, some interviewer probably _had_ asked him exactly that at one point or another; it wasn't exactly a secret that the guys from My Chemical Romance had a fondness for the shambling undead. His answer would have probably been something like, "Yeah, I'm gonna need a baseball bat, a chainsaw, my iPod, my backpack, and a flamethrower," and the conversation would have moved on to the use of fake blood in classic horror movies or early musical influences of their band. Nothing major, just as comfortable a topic of conversation as Doom Patrol and Metallica. Everyday stuff, really. Nothing to pay too much attention to.

 

One year ago, Frank would've cried if you'd asked him about surviving the zombie apocalypse. Cried, and clutched at Gee and Ray in the back lounge of their tourbus, and held his cell phone tighter. Maybe he would've tried calling Jamia again, even though there'd been no answer to any of his calls in the last few days, even though his mom hadn't answered her phone in weeks. Gee would've tried to take the phone away, before Frank really got going, and Ray would've wrapped Frank up in his arms and held on 'til the sobbing ended. His answer would have been something like, "How the fuck is this happening? How the _fuck_ did this happen?" and the conversation would have ended with Gee trying to call Mikey's number over and over again. Frank would have looked out the window over Ray's shoulder, seen the other vehicles stranded in the middle of the road to who knows where in Belguim or Norway or Finland or something, and wished they'd never left Mikey behind on his honeymoon. Earth-shattering stuff, really. Too much uncertainty and grief to pay much attention to anything else.

 

Two weeks ago, Frank would've shrugged if you'd asked him about surviving the zombie apocalypse. Shrugged, and adjusted his holster across his shoulders, and scanned his surroundings for Ray's distinct silhouette. Maybe he would've told you to keep away from the big box discount stores, like Tesco and Walmart, Asda and Ikea, because even though they mostly still had everything boxed up in stock from those last deliveries Before, they also hid enough dark corners and possible death to make the risk not worth it. Ray would've come up behind him, quietly and with a tension in his shoulders that never came from playing guitar, and Frank would lean back against Ray's front without even needing to look. His answer probably would've been something like, "Keep your eyes sharp. Don't get too close. Try to get your hands on long-range stuff, like flamethrowers and grenades, if you can. Do what you've got to, to see the sunrise," and the conversation would have moved on to how low their stock of munitions had dropped, where the nearest camp was that wouldn't shoot them on sight. They don't play Anywhere But Here anymore, not since Gee, and they don't talk about _Night of the Living Dead_ or _The Black Parade_ anymore, either. They've been trapped overseas since the planes went down for quarantine, and it's no good speculating or hoping when there's no way to confirm anything. Survival-oriented stuff only, really. Not much attention left to devote to anything else.

 

One week ago, Frank wouldn't have said anything if you'd asked him about surviving the zombie apocalypse. Neither would Ray. Frank's head would've been resting on Ray's shoulder, Ray's arm flung out across Frank's chest. But not much left to say, really. You need a brain and a heart and a lower jaw to make words, after all.

  
[the end]

**Author's Note:**

> This commentfic was written off a prompt from cee_m, _"Frank/Ray. The thing about Ray is that he hugs like everything's going to be okay even when the world's falling down."_ Somehow, I went from hugs to the zombie apocalypse.....
> 
> Title is from the following quote: “This is the way the world ends; not with a bang or a whimper, but with zombies breaking down the back door.” ― Amanda Hocking, Hollowland

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [crash the cemetary gates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527566) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)
  * [[podfic] Zombies Breaking Down Your Back Door (this is the way the world ends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553141) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
